


Lets Get You Cleaned Up

by MiniStitches



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Bath Sex, But it's kinda torture, Crying, Elliot needs help, Frottage, Hound bathing Elliott, No penetration, Non-Consensual Touching, Octane's an asshole, Other, Slut Shaming, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Elliott finds help in the form of the reclusive Bloodhound he had just met yesterday. They yell at Octane all the while pulling him away to safety assuring him every thing will be fine. So they must be here to help, why else would they lend a hand to him treating him so gently while he stands there shocked?(If anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable please read anything else! This is not a happy series and can easily be categorized as "Dark" so if that isn't your cup of tea find something else that is.)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002858
Kudos: 13





	Lets Get You Cleaned Up

**Author's Note:**

> As per my usual disclaimer this is a dark apex AU, nothing good will happen to Elliott and it will stay that way. 
> 
> Sure you can argue "Isn't he your favorite character?" And I'll say "Yeah, you're right and?" Me and the Homie helping me with this know how we like Elliott, and for some reason it's beaten down. Sometimes Elliott can get a little love, as a treat of course...
> 
> If for some reason you're still reading this note thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it? Maybe?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic either way, Elliott sure doesn't enjoy it.

“Octane, unhand him, now...” Hound’s voice echoed through the room as they stepped in. Elliott could feel Octane's weight lifted off him as Hound flung him with little ease. The poor guy was shaking as the masked individual cursed at the youngest recruit who was returning the language to them.

“To hurt someone so helpless is pathetic, Octane, but a damn child like you wouldn't know that, would you?”

“Fuck you, Blood you don’t know anything, he wanted this...” Octane’s face curled into a smirk as he saw Elliott’s pain struck face. “ He didn’t even want Makoa even when he was begging all of us ha ha-“

“Silence Octane. First I’m going to take care of the problem you’ve created-“ They gestured to Elliott who had wrapped himself in the sheets. “Then I’m going to speak to Anita about this.” The shorter man opened his mouth to argue but closed it as Hound shot him a look. A noise escaped Elliott’s mouth as he gripped the sheets closer to his body, feeling disgust.

Disgust toward Octavio, disgust toward himself, his body, the blood leaking from his body made him want to cry. He let this happen, he should’ve gone home. By now he would’ve been opening the bar up for his shift today. If only he had ditched the shorter man yesterday. Instead he chose to get wasted and have Octane take advantage of that- He felt a gloved hand wipe a tear from his face and he looked up just to see Hound stroking his face, gently trying to lift him up and guide his shaking body towards the door. He gripped the bed sheets closer to his naked body, not wanting Hound to see more than they already did. 

_ Does it even matter at this point? Hound already saw me with Octane's cum leaking out of my ass. They already think I’m a slut so what’s the point of hiding it? _

“Come with me, my friend. Allow me to help you get this sorted and you-” Hound turned to shoot Octavio a look. “Don't even attempt to run. You may be fast but you’ll find that I am faster and will show you no mercy, boy.” With this Hound pulled Elliott into the hall, hushing the whimpers that came from the covered man. All he could feel was shame as Hound rubbed circles into his back, leading him into a room allowing him to sit. His face felt blank as he sat there, not answering Hound who was asking him something, concern clearly lacing their voice as Elliott continued to sit in silence. 

“You poor thing…” The tracker whispered to him, their hand gently tucking a strand of hair behind Elliott's ear. “Perhaps a quick shower will soothe your nerves. You can use what I have in there-“

“N-no!” They looked up surprised at Elliott. “D-don't we need to get evidence? We can't just wash this away…” Elliott found his voice trailing off, finally realizing what had happened to him. 

He really got fucked by him didn’t he? Octavio really did that to him? Fear went through Elliott’s body as he realized something. Was…was Octavio the only one that night? Were there others who might’ve taken advantage of him- 

_ “He looks so pretty like that doesn't he? It wouldn’t be fair if only you got a taste, Octavio.” Elliott shivered at the gloved hand that moved a strand of hair behind his ear, pressing his face into the palm that gently stroked the side of his face. He smiled as the hand squeezed his mouth open, his tongue sticking out in anticipation as he felt this person's cock press between his lips. Octane was laughing as he moved the drunk man's hips over his own swollen dick. _

_ “It feels good doesn’t it, hunter? Heh, let me finish up and I’ll let you have a round with his ass…” A growl came from the person as they fucked Elliott’s mouth faster, not even caring as Witt choked around their cock. _

He gasped at the memory shooting up in a panic as Hound asked what was wrong. The bartender slowly raised his head to look at the mysterious individual...They came back that night...He didn’t know how he knew that but he just knew they were there that night. They saw that happening to him and they did nothing...and here they were, acting innocent like they were going to help him. He could feel his world spinning as Hound reached out to him, repeating once more their question, asking if he was ok.

“Get the fuck away from me.” He needed to get out of here, he needed to get help, he just wanted to go home. The Hunter looked tense as Elliott started wheezing. Oh God… He was having a panic attack, wasn’t he?

“Elliott calm down. You’ve just experienced something truly horrifying…” Hound said in a calm tone, their hand reaching behind them towards the lock on the door, the click from it confirming to Elliott his suspicions. “I suggest you step into that shower and calm down while I get this sorted out. Once you’re done with that we can work from there what I’ll do with you.”

This was the final nail in the coffin. A scream was let out as he felt himself charge Hound. He didn’t even realize he was the one screaming until Hound wrapped their arms around him, snarling at him to shut his mouth before they ripped his throat out. Elliott clawed at the tracker’s mask as they picked him up with ease, dragging him towards the other door. The sound of a running shower made him scream louder as Witt was thrown to the floor of the bathroom. He could barely see from all the steam that had been trapped in the room but the soldier had no problem dragging Elliott towards the tub that was filled with water.

“L-let me out…” Hound ignored this, opting to pull the bartender by his hair forcing him into the tub, his skin turning red immediately upon touching the water. It felt like he was boiling and he desperately started thrashing around trying to loosen Hound's grip on his arm.

“Stay. Still. NOW.” Water was all he could breathe in as they pushed him under, Elliott’s struggle increasing as his torturer joined him in the tub. Their added presence caused the water to spill and Witt’s fear to grow as they unceremoniously pulled him back up. “Let's start cleaning you up…” 

Their fingers began scrubbing at his skin, only letting him to come back up when they reached for more product to put on their gloves before forcing a pleading Elliott back under the water. Every bite mark Octane had left on him was rubbed raw by the masked recruit, their murmuring sounded muffled to Elliott who struggled to stay awake as they worked quickly to wash away what Silva had done to him. A short time must’ve passed but to Elliott it felt like an eternity as he was pulled up once more, gasping for air as Hound stared at him.

“You look so pretty like this, Elliott…” The masked figure fingers’ traced his face, their voice uncharacteristically soft as their hands trailed down Elliott’s red body. The poor guy could only shiver as Hound's hands pulled him up, the young man shaking as his back hit the wall of the shower, his tired eyes reflected in the hunter’s mask. “But your image is ruined by that complete... **nuisance.** I’ll rid your body of any traces of him.” They spat these words out as they shoved their fingers inside Elliott’s sensitive hole causing him to gasp. It made him bite his lip as he felt them press into his prostate. 

“He was too rough with your body and I apologize for that, he doesn’t understand to ease you into this…” A gloved hand wrapped around the bartender’s soft cock as he felt them digging out the cold cum still inside of him. A nip to his ear made his eyes shoot open, realizing that during the struggle he must’ve knocked off the lower part of Hound’s mask. Their tongue traced the outline of his ear as their hand gently stroked him. This touch felt so familiar to him…

_ “You’re being too rough, Octavio” Elliott wanted to nod in agreement but the grip at the root of his hairs kept his head in place. “You need to make him crave your touches…” The feeling of leather made his length twitch, a groan escaping his mouth as he felt this hand stroke him gently finding himself sucking harder on this person's cock as they let out a moan. _

_ “You see? Give him the smallest bit of affection and he’ll be perfect for you...Now move aside, he clearly wants me to take your place. Isn’t that right Witt?” _

_ This person pulled their cock out of his mouth giving him time to breathe, waiting for a response, still holding him with an iron grip to the hair. _

_ “Y-yes… Please, Bloodhound… I...I want your cock-” _

“Y-you...you’re fucking sick. Trying to call that asshat a monster for doing this to me but you fucked me too-” A squeeze to his dick served as a warning that Elliott ignored, disgust fueling his anger as he continued. “You had no problem fucking me that night but you’re mad now? Mad that it wasn’t you in my ass this morning? Is that why you’re cleaning me up? Can’t stand the idea of Octane inside of me-” 

His voice was cut off as he was dropped into the tub once more, his head hitting the wall on his way down making him cry out while Hound pulled him into their lap. Their lips were curled into a snarl as they shoved his head underwater once more.

“Me? Upset? I’m simply disgusted by you, Elliott. Look at you! You come onto this base for Gibraltar, the person that you liked, but instead you end the night with Octavio inside of you. Pulling me in to join, begging for my cock while you rode that rabbit…” The grip on his head didn’t loosen, even as he felt his vision blurring, their grip didn’t relent. “It’s so disgusting to see you take both of us. Like some whore- well you must not be a great whore if Gibraltar didn’t even want you.”

He could barely feel anything at this point, the roar of the running water was barely noticeable as his lungs filled with it. His body was feeling light, his eyes fluttering as Hound kept speaking, his brain barely working to interpret the gibberish that was coming from their mouth. His lack of response must’ve been noticed because the next breath he took was air, his mouth open in a gasp, his flailing only being subdued by Hound's grip on his hips. 

“N-no more please just stop.” Elliott’s head was spinning as he felt something hard press into his ass, closing his eyes in fear as he felt Hound rub against his hole. 

“Don’t look away, Elliott…” His face was tilted up to look at Hound. He could feel their breath against his face as they got closer to him, a small peck against his lips made a tear slide down his face. “Even if Gibraltar didn’t want you that night, I did.” Their length twitched as it rubbed against him as if reminded of what it was like inside of him.

_ Makoa saw me? He saw me getting fucked that night and didn’t raise a finger- no it’s a lie. Hound’s just fucking with me… It’s just how they are...right? _

“The way you moaned even if it wasn’t just for me that night it made my blood boil. These pretty lips wrapped around my cock. You’re so desperate for anyone aren’t you?” His man hood twitched at that as Hound continued. “ You’re so beautiful to me, Elliott. Especially right now. That face you’re making right now is so painfully beautiful and I need you to show me more, my little fighter...” Hounds hips began moving, their cock grinding into his ass making his hardened member twitch. He went rigid at this, he could still feel Octavio inside of him, taunting him, the pain of having to take him-

“...I hate you… I hate you. You’re disgusting, Hound. Stop lying to me. I know Makoa, I know him. H-he would’ve stopped this. I know he would-” His rambling was cut off short as he felt their mouth cover his once again, a bite to his lower lip making him moan as their hand gripped his, panic building inside of him fearing the recruit’s strength might very well break it.

“Shhhh stop being so difficult… Allow yourself to enjoy this.” Hound shifted their hips, their cock now rubbing against his as they forced his hand around both of their dicks. “I won’t even fuck you, lets find release together like this…”

He knew they wouldn’t listen to him even if he screamed at them. It was like he wasn’t even there as they moved his hand up and down, his dick seemed just as uninterested in this as he was. A sigh left the hunter’s lips as they tried making Witt rub faster, only succeeding in finding their climax as their cum landed on Elliott’s stomach. Elliott only stared blankly at his stomach, noting how quickly their semen washed off his body and he ran his hand through the water discarding the mess that had landed on it. The water looked so murky now, the colors of blood and semen mixed together, the swirls running through his fingers as he mixed it around. He was absolutely enthralled on how this mess came from his body and he could’ve stayed in here for hours if Hound hadn’t thrown a towel at his face.

“Get up and dry yourself, Elliott. You need to make yourself proper before I take you to the others.”

“What..? W-why do they want to see me?” He stood up at this fear building in him. Was the rest of the base..okay with this? Were they aware of what Octavio did to him? Of what this masked bastard was doing to him right now? His hands were shaking as he dried himself, his body was aching as he tried to ignore how Hound was staring at him, a devilish smile growing on their lips.

“You believe that only I and Octane had a taste of you last night..?” They spoke to him like he was dumb. In their other hand was a pile of clothes, shoving them into Elliott’s hands as he dried himself “Get dressed and hurry, Anita isn’t a merciful woman.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end, good job! This is still going to be a series of unfortunate events for Elliott so if you're into that, nice, nice, nice....nice. The alternative name for this chapter was gonna be "Bath time!" but my homie G was like "Your title sounds better" So you know, I like when people praise my ideas so I go with it.
> 
> I never really know what to put on these notes, just my thoughts I guess which is why they never make sense. Anyways thanks for reading! Next chapter isn't going to have any nsfw but I'm still gonna mark it as mature because reasons. It'll make sense I promise as things continue!


End file.
